Los caminos que van entre las montañas
by Aokiri
Summary: [One!Shot] Lo mejor de iniciar un viaje, es que cuando regresas a casa, alguien estará esperándote... o al menos, eso es lo que Ranma piensa al seguir su interminable camino.


**Disclaimer:** Ranma, Akane y su universo me pertenecen. Son míos. Hago lo que me place con ellos. Hago que casi se besen y casi se confiesen sin que lo hagan sólo para emocionar a los fans. Muajajaja. (Eso diría si fuera Rumiko Takahashi. No lo soy)

 **Advertencias:** El _antes,_ ocurre antes del manga/anime. El _después_ puede ubicarse durante-después el manga/anime (Por si había alguna duda).

[Otra manera de ubicarse en este fic —mucho más cursi— puede ser _Antes de Akane_ y _Después de Akane_ ]

* * *

 _ **Los senderos que van entre las montañas**_

 **Antes**

A Ranma le gustan los senderos que van entre las montañas.

Son largos, de un amarillo pálido al que se ha acostumbrado hacía años, con trabas por todos lados, piedras que se meten en sus pies, y que parecen nunca tener fin. Son un paisaje común, repetitivo y contante en su vida. Ranma camina, hacia adelante, hacia adelante. No puede detenerse, jamás. No puede tomar aliento, descansar los pies, tomar agua, comer. No puede. No puede.

Si se detuviera, ¿qué significado tendría todo esto? ¿Cuál sería el motivo de avanzar? ¿Por qué sigue caminando?

Ranma odia los senderos que van entre las montañas.

Le hacen pensar. Le hacen cuestionar a su padre, a su entrenamiento, a si mismo. En ellos, convertirse en el mejor suena a excusa, seguir caminando algo patético. ¿A dónde caminaba? No tiene un lugar al que dirigirse. No hay un lugar al que regresar. Si va hacía adelante o hacia atrás, ¿hay aluna diferencia?

A veces se pregunta si alguna vez conocerá algo más que eso. Entrenar y seguir adelante, más, más lejos. ¿Más lejos de qué? Ranma aún no lo sabe. Sospecha que jamás lo hará.

Y seguir adelante, en un camino que parece infinito, de repente es lo único que pasa en su vida. Su camino para convertirse en el mejor, según su padre. ¿Mejor para qué? No tiene a nadie a quien desee vencer especialmente. ¿Cómo sabrá cuando se convierta en el mejor, el más fuerte artista marcial? Quizá algún desconocido llegará y le dirá que es todo. Lo ha logrado.

 _Ridículo._

Pero si Ranma dejase de ser un aprendiz, dejase de ser alguien que camina para alcanzar su única meta... ¿qué hará? ¿A dónde irá?

La vida parece tan vacía a veces. Y entrenar se vuelve su única pasión, entrenando para derrotar a un enemigo invisible que probablemente no exista, pero que aún así se cierne sobre él. Entrenar, entrenar.

Pero no puede dejar de caminar, aunque no conozca su destino ni de que intenta huir. Se pregunta si alguna vez habrá algún lugar al que llamar casa, un lugar al que volver. Suena lejano, demasiado, _inalcanzable_. Aún más inexistente que su propio enemigo. Su único enemigo.

La espalda de su padre se vuelve un molesto recordatorio de que tiene que seguir caminando. No sabe por qué camina detrás de él. Quizá busca protección hacia lo que sigue, la siguiente piedra en su camino. Sabe que no encontrará esa protección, y que es inútil quejarse, pero de cualquier modo lo hace, y se queja, y se esconde detrás de la lejana figura constante que camina delante de él. Se pregunta si sabe hacia dónde se dirigen. Se pregunta de qué huyen.

Después de un tiempo, la espalda de su padre es una molestia aún mayor. Comienza a caminar delante de él. Se pregunta si algún día el viejo lo dejará atrás, como a todo y a todos. Ranma se siente sólo de cualquier manera. Ellos nunca hablan. No más que para gritarse, y Ranma recuerda apenas, en el fondo de su mente, a su padre siendo amable. De cualquier forma, hablar con el viejo es gasto innecesario de saliva. Ha llegado a comprender que su padre se siente tan solo como él. De que ambos comprenden lo solitario que es el mundo, y que al final todo y todos son desconocidos. De lo valioso y necesario que de pronto se vuelve el silencio. De lo desgastante y molesto que es, al mismo tiempo. Al menos así lo es para Ranma.

Los senderos entre las montañas se vuelven su salvación.

Cuando está en ellos, se imagina que se dirige a algún lugar y que alguien lo esperará ahí. Es una triste fantasía que duele, duele, pero no tanto como pensar que está perdido, perdido en más de un sentido. No tiene un propósito, no uno que sea suyo, no uno que él haya decidido.

Los senderos entre las montañas se vuelven su perdición.

Nunca terminan, y cuando lo hacen, sólo dan cabida a otro, y a otro. Nunca llega a casa. Nunca nadie lo recibe. La espera y el anhelo de llegar a un lugar se vuelven más y más dolorosas, sobre todo porque sabe que no son reales, que sólo está perdiendo el tiempo imaginando algo que nunca sucederá.

Entonces se desespera en silencio. Y entrena, sin parar, sin descanso, aunque tenga hambre o sed. No se detiene aún cuando el viejo deja de caminar y se sienta a un lado del sendero. No se detiene, aunque su cuerpo sí lo haya hecho. Sigue pensando, más allá, en el próximo recodo, la próxima vuelta, el próximo sendero...

Y se pierde. Siente que pierde la vida en este enemigo invisible, que nunca conocerá nada más y comienza a aceptarlo.

Ranma es sólo un viajero que no va a ningún lado y que no viene de ninguna parte.

* * *

 **Después**

—¡Ranma, tú idiota! —escucha gritar a Akane apenas pone un pie dentro de la casa.

Ah. Demonios.

Ni siquiera le da tiempo de dejar la mochila de viaje. No le da tiempo para protegerse, o aunque sea pedir piedad antes de que la silla —salida de ninguna parte— le haya golpeado en la cara. Inmediatamente después de haberse puesto en pie, es abordado por su prometida. No tiene a nadie a quién pedir ayuda. El cobarde de su padre huyó apenas sintió el peligro (en cuanto entraron a la casa). Ninguna de las dos hermanas Tendō parece dispuesta a apoyarle. Soun se ha escondido detrás de su periódico y el maestro Happosai le sonríe burlonamente antes de salir saltando por la ventana, presumiblemente a robar ropa interior. Pero ese no es problema de Ranma en ese momento.

Akane luce molesta. Muy molesta.

—¡Dijiste que sólo ibas a irte una semana! ¿Cómo tienes el valor de traer tu trasero aquí _tres_ semanas después? —le grita. Ranma no encuentra una respuesta apropiada inmediatamente. Está algo ocupado esquivando los objetos que Akane sigue lanzando.

—¡No es nada, maldita sea, no sé por qué te alteras, mujer histérica! ¡Sólo se alargó un poco el entrenamiento!

Akane se detiene. Ranma también se queda repentinamente inmóvil. Los dos están posicionados a la defensiva. Inconcientemente, Ranma se prepara para un golpe, dispuesto a responder en cuanto ella se mueva, pero al parecer sólo lo mira detenidamente, así que él también lo hace. La observa cuidadosamente, en busca de algún cambio que hubiera podido haber en las tres semanas que estuvo fuera. Con alivio, se da cuenta de que al parecer ella está bien. Su cabello está un poco más largo. Tiene pequeñas ojeras debajo de los ojos. Ah, esa estúpida no ha dormido bien últimamente. Vaya. Además su ropa está algo arrugada, como si se hubiese agazapado detrás de la puerta.

Parece que Akane concluye con su inspección. Bufa, como si sólo de mirarlo se hubiese ofendido y su rostro se suaviza. Toma el brazo de Ranma quizá con algo más de la fuerza necesaria, pero no le importa a ninguno de los dos, porque sentirse cerca de nuevo, después de tres semanas, es un alivio para ambos.

—Estás herido, estúpido. Deberías tener más cuidado. Como sea, bienvenido a casa.

—Si...

Ranma en realidad no siente las heridas, no cuando la mano de Akane es demasiado cálida y sus palabras son demasiado para él.

" _Bienvenido a casa"_

Se da cuenta de que esas palabras comienzan a dejar de sonar lejanas, inalcanzables, imposibles, a tener _significado_ cuando Akane las dice, cuando le sonríe y comienza a curarlo, regañándolo y preguntando acerca del entrenamiento.

Y debe ser su estúpido lado femenino, porque de pronto siente que quizá podría llorar.

Akane ha puesto final a los senderos entre las montañas. Akane se ha convertido en algo a lo que vale la pena regresar —y Ranma regresará, siempre, siempre—.

Akane ha encontrado al niño perdido en el sendero entre las montañas y le ha regalado un hogar.

* * *

 _[1,331 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Bien, eso ha sido algo fluff, pero no pude evitarlo. Me he sentido sad últimamente *leyó recientemente Orange y un montón de mangas tristes*, así que tenía que escribir algo sobre alguna de mis OTP. _Sorry not sorry._

 _Como sea,_ espero que les haya gustado y se hayan puesto cursis conmigo (?

De cualquier forma, esos dos no son melosos (de ninguna manera), pero aún así~

Ya saben, las parejas _tsundere_ son la sensación (?

¡Nos leemos! :3


End file.
